Dziady/Poema/Część IV
MIESZKANIE KSIĘDZA - STÓŁ NAKRYTY, TYLKO CO PO WIECZERZY - KSIĄDZ - PUSTELNIK - DZIECI - DWIE ŚWIECE NA STOLE - LAMPA PRZED OBRAZEM NAJŚWIĘTSZEJ PANNY MARYI-NA ŚCIANIE ZEGAR BIJĄCY Ich hob alle mürbe Leichenschleier auf, die in Särgen lagen - ich entfernte den erhabenen Trost der Ergebung, bloss um mir immer fort zu sagen: "Ach, so war es ja nicht! - Tausend Freuden sind auf ewig nachgeworfen in Grüfte und du stehst allein hier und überrechnest sie!" Dürftiger! Dürftiger! Schlage nicht das ganze zerrissene Buch der Vergangenheit auf!... Bist du noch nicht traurig genug? Jean Paul KSIĄDZ : Dzieci, wstawajmy od stoła! : Teraz, po powszednim chlebie, : Klęknijcie przy mnie dokoła, : Podziękujmy Ojcu w niebie. : Dzień dzisiejszy Kościół święci : Za tych spółchrześcijan dusze, : Którzy spomiędzy nas wzięci : Czyscowe cierpią katusze. : Za nich ofiarujmy Bogu. (rozkłada książkę) : Oto stosowna nauka. DZIECI (czytają) : Onego czasu... KSIĄDZ Kto tam? kto tam stuka? (Pustelnik wchodzi ubrany dziwacznie) DZIECI : Jezus, Maryja! KSIĄDZ : Któż to jest na progu? (zmieszany) : Ktoś ty taki?... po co?... na co? DZIECI : Ach, trup, trup! upiór, ladaco! : W imię Ojca!... zgiń, przepadaj! KSIĄDZ : Ktoś ty, bracie? odpowiadaj. PUSTELNIK (powolnie i smutnie) : Trup... trup!... tak jest, moje dziecię. DZIECI : Trup... trup... ach! ach! nie bierz tata! PUSTELNIK : Umarły!... o nie! tylko umarły dla świata! : Jestem pustelnik, czy mnie rozumiecie KSIĄDZ : Skąd przychodzisz tak nierano? : Kto jesteś? jakie twe miano? : Kiedy się tobie przypatruję z bliska, : Zdaje się, że cię kiedyś widziałem w tej stronie. : Powiedz, mój bracie, jakiegoś ty rodu? PUSTELNIK : O tak! tak, byłem tutaj... o, dawno! za młodu! : Przed śmiercią!... będzie trzy lata! : Lecz co tobie do mego rodu i nazwiska? : Gdy dzwonią po umarłym, dziad stoi przy dzwonie, : Pytają ludzie, kto zeszedł ze świata? (udając dziada) : A na co ta ciekawość? zmów tylko pacierze : Otóż ja także umarły dla świata. : Na co tobie ciekawość, zmów tylko pacierze. : Nazwiska, (patrzy na zegar) : jeszcze rano... powiedzieć nie mogę; : Idę z daleka; nie wiem, z piekła czyli z raju, : I dążę do tegoż kraju. : Mój Księże, pokaż, jeśli wiesz, drogę! KSIĄDZ (łagodnie, z uśmiechem) : Dróg śmierci pokazywać nie chciałbym nikomu. (poufale) : My, księża, tylko błędne prostujemy ścieżki. PUSTELNIK (z żalem) : Inni błądzą, Ksiądz w małym, ale własnym domu, : Czy to na wielkim świecie pokój lub zamieszki, : Czy gdzie naród upada, czy kochanek ginie, : O nic nie dbasz usiadłszy z dziećmi przy kominie. : A ja się męczę w słotnej, ciemnej porze! : Słyszysz, jaki szturm na dworze? : Czy widzisz łyskanie gromu? (ogląda się) : Błogosławione życie w małym, własnym domu! (śpiewa) : Kto miłości nie zna, ten żyje szczęśliwy, : I noc ma spokojną, i dzień nietęskliwy. Pieśń gminna : W cichym, własnym domu! (śpiewa) : Z pałaców sterczących dumnie : Znijdź, piękna, do mojej chatki; : Znajdziesz u mnie świeże kwiatki, : Czułe serce znajdziesz u mnie. : Widzisz ptasząt zalecanki, : Słyszysz srebrny szmer strumyka; : Dla kochanka i kochanki : Dosyć domku pustelnika. Z Szyllera KSIĄDZ : Kiedy tak chwalisz mój dom i kominek, : Patrz, oto ogień służąca nakłada, : Siądź i pogrzej się; tobie potrzebny spoczynek. PUSTELNIK : Pogrzej się! dobra, Księże, arcyprzednia rada! (śpiewa pokazując na piersi) : Nie wiesz, jaki tu żar płonie, : Mimo deszczu, mimo chłodu, : Zawsze płonie! : Nieraz chwytam śniegu, lodu, : Na gorącym cisnę łonie; : I śnieg tonie, i lód tonie, : Z piersi moich para bucha, : Ogień płonie! : Stopiłby kruszce i głazy, : Gorszy niż ten tysiąc razy, (pokazując kominek) : Milion razy! : I śnieg tonie, i lód tonie, : Z piersi moich para bucha, : Ogień płonie! KSIĄDZ (na stronie) : Ja swoje, a on swoje; - nie widzi, nie słucha. (do Pustelnika) : Jednak do nitki przemoczony wszystek, : Zbladłeś, przeziąbłeś strasznie, drżysz jak listek. : Ktokolwiek jesteś, długą przejść musiałeś drogę. PUSTELNIK : Kto jestem?... jeszcze rano... powiedzieć nie mogę. : Idę z daleka, nie wiem, z piekła czyli z raju. : A dążę do tegoż kraju. : Tymczasem małą dam tobie przestrogę. KSIĄDZ (na stronie) : Trzeba z nim, widzę, innego sposobu. PUSTELNIK : Pokaż... wszak dobrze wiesz do śmierci drogę? KSIĄDZ : Dobrze, gotówem na wszelkie usługi, : Lecz od twojego wieku aż do grobu : Gościniec jest arcydługi. PUSTELNIK (z pomieszaniem i smutnie sam do siebie) : Ach, tak prędko przebiegłem gościniec tak długi! KSIĄDZ : Dlatego jesteś znużony i chory. : Posil się; wraz przyniosę jadło i napoje. PUSTELNIK (z obłąkaniem) : A potem pójdziem? KSIĄDZ (z uśmiechem) : Zróbmy na drogę przybory. : Czy dobrze? PUSTELNIK (z roztargnieniem i nieuwagą) : Dobrze. KSIĄDZ : Chodźcie, dzieci moje! : Oto mamy w domu gościa; : Nim ja powrócę, bawcie jegomościa. (odchodzi) DZIECKO (oglądając) : Czemu waspan tak jesteś dziwacznie ubrany? : Jak strach albo rozbójnik, co to mówią w bajce, : Z różnych kawałków sukmany, : Na skroniach trawa i liście, : Wytarte płótno, przy pięknej kitajce? (postrzega sztylet, Pustelnik chowa) : Jaka to na sznurku blacha? : Różne paciorki, wstążek okrajce? : Cha cha cha cha! : Dalibóg, waspan wyglądasz na stracha! : Cha cha cha cha! PUSTELNIK (zrywa się i jakby przypomina się) : O dziatki, wy się ze mnie śmiać nie powinniście! : Słuchajcie, znałem pewną kobietę za młodu, : Tak jak ja nieszczęśliwą, z takiego powodu! : Miała takąż sukienkę i na głowie liście. : Gdy weszła do wsi, cała wieś nawałem, : Urągając się z jej biedy, : Pędzi, śmieje się, wykrzyka, : Podrzyźnia, palcem wytyka: : Ja się raz tylko, raz tylko zaśmiałem! : Kto wie, jeśli nie za to?... słuszne sądy Boże! : Lecz któż mógł przewidzieć wtedy, : Że ja podobną sukienkę włożę? : Ja byłem taki szczęśliwy! (śpiewa) : Kto miłości nie zna, ten żyje szczęśliwy, : I noc ma spokojną, i dzień nietęskliwy. (Ksiądz przychodzi z winem i talerzem) PUSTELNIK (z wymuszoną wesołością) : Księże, a lubisz ty smutne piosenki? KSIĄDZ : Nasłuchałem się ich w życiu dosyć, Bogu dzięki! : Lecz nie traćmy nadziei, po smutkach wesele. PUSTELNIK (śpiewa) : A odjechać od niej nudno, : A przyjechać do niej trudno! Z pieśni gminnej : Prosta piosenka, ale dobrą myśl zawiera! KSIĄDZ : No! potem o tym, teraz zajrzyjmy do misy. PUSTELNIK : Prosta pieśń! o! w romansach znajdziesz lepszych wiele! (z uśmiechem, biorąc książki z szafy) : Księże, a znasz ty żywot Heloisy? : Znasz ogień i łzy Wertera? (śpiewa) : Tylem wytrwał, tyle wycierpiałem, : Chyba śmiercią bole się ukoją; : Jeślim płochym obraził zapałem, : Tę obrazę krwią okupię moją. Z Getego (dobywa sztylet) KSIĄDZ ''(wstrzymuje) : Co to ma znaczyć?... szalony! czy można? : Odbierzcie mu żelazo, rozdejmijcie pięście. : Jesteś ty chrześcijanin? taka myśl bezbożna! : Znasz ty Ewangeliją? PUSTELNIK : A znasz ty nieszczęście? (chowa sztylet) : Ale dobrze! nie trzeba chwytać się przed porą, (patrzy na zegar) : Skazówka na dziewiątej i trzy świece gorą! (śpiewa) : Tylem wytrwał, tyle wycierpiałem, : Chyba śmiercią bole się ukoją; : Jeślim płochym obraził zapałem, : Tę obrazę krwią okupię moją. : Za coś dla mnie tyle ulubiona? : Za com z twoim spotkał się wejrzeniem? : Jednąm wybrał z tylu dziewcząt grona, : I ta cudzym przykuta pierścieniem! : Ach, jeśli ty Getego znasz w oryginale, : Gdyby przy tym jej głosek i dźwięk fortepianu! : Ale cóż? ty o boskiej tylko myślisz chwale, : Oddany twego tylko powinnościom stanu. (przerzucając książkę) : Wszakże lubisz książki świeckie?... : Ach, te to, książki zbójeckie! (ciska książkę) : Młodości mojej niebo i tortury! : One zwichnęły osadę mych skrzydeł : I wyłamały do góry, : Że już nie mogłem nad dół skręcić lotu. : Kochanek przez sen tylko widzianych mamideł; : Nie cierpiąc rzeczy ziemskich nudnego obrotu, : Gardzący istotami powszedniej natury, : Szukałem, ach! szukałem tej boskiej kochanki; : Której na podsłonecznym nie bywało świecie, : Którą tylko na falach wyobraźnej pianki : Wydęło tchnienie zapału, : A żądza w swoje własne przystroiła kwiecie. : Lecz gdy w czasach tych zimnych nie ma ideału, : Przez teraźniejszość w złote odleciałem wieki, : Bujałem po zmyślonym od poetów niebie, : Goniąc i błądząc, w błędach nieznużony goniec; : Wreszcie, na próżno zbiegłszy kraj daleki, : Spadam i już się rzucam w brudne uciech rzeki: : Nim rzucę się, raz jeszcze spojrzę koło siebie! : I znalazłem ją na koniec! : Znalazłem ją blisko siebie, : Znalazłem ją!... ażebym utracił na wieki! KSIĄDZ : Podzielam twoję boleść, nieszczęśliwy bracie! : Lecz może jest nadzieja? są różne sposoby... : Słuchaj, czy już od dawna doświadczasz choroby? PUSTELNIK : Choroby? KSIĄDZ : Czy już dawno płaczesz po twej stracie? PUSTELNIK : Jak dawno? dałem słowo, powiedzieć nie mogę; : Kto inny powie tobie. Mam ja towarzysza, : Zawżdy z nim razem odbywamy drogę! (ogląda się) : Ach, tu tak ciepło, wygodna zacisza; : A na podwórżu wicher, gromy, burza sroga! : Mój towarzysz zapewne biedny drży u proga! : Gdy nas razem wyroki nielitośne pędzą, : Dobry Księże, i jego przyjmij na gospodę. KSIĄDZ : Nigdy nie zamykałem drzwi moich przed nędzą. PUSTELNIK : Ale stój, stój, mój bracie, ja sam go przywiodę. (odchodzi) DZIECIĘ : Cha cha cha! tato, co się jemu dzieje? : Biega i gada ani to, ni owo. : Jakie dziwaczne ubiory! KSIĄDZ : Dzieci, będzie ten płakał, kto się z płaczu śmieje! : Nie śmiejcie się! to człowiek bardzo biedny, chory. DZIECI : Chory? a on tak biega, wygląda tak zdrowo! KSIĄDZ : Zdrów na twarzy, lecz w sercu głębokie ma rany. PUSTELNIK (ciągnąc gałąź jedliny) : Chodź, bracie, chodź tu!... KSIĄDZ (do Dzieci) : On ma rozum pomieszany. PUSTELNIK (do jodły) : Chodź, bracie, nie lękaj się dobrego księżyny. DZIECI : Tato! ach, patrzaj, co on w ręku niesie: : Jak zbójca z wielką gałęzią jedliny. PUSTELNIK (do Księdza, ukazując gałąź) : Pustelnik przyjaciela znajdzie chyba w lesie! : Może cię zdziwia jego postać? KSIĄDZ : Czyja? PUSTELNIK : Mojego przyjaciela. KSIĄDZ : Jako? tego kija? PUSTELNIK : Niezgrabny, jak mówiłem, wychowany w lesie. : Przywitaj się! (podnosi gałąź) DZIECI : Co robisz? co robisz? ach, zbójca! : Pójdźże precz, rozbójniku, nie zabij nam ojca! PUSTELNIK : O, prawda, moje dziatki, jest to wielki zbójca! : Ale on tylko sam siebie rozbija! KSIĄDZ : Upamiętaj się, bracie; do czego ta jodła? PUSTELNIK : Jodła? a, Ksiądz uczony! o głowo ty, głowo! : Przypatrz się lepiej, poznaj gałąź cyprysową; : To pamiątki rozstania, mego losu godła. (bierze książki) : Weź księgę i odczytaj dzieje zeszłych wieków: : Dwie były poświęcone krzewiny u Greków. : Kto kochał, od swej lubej ukochany wzajem, : Błogie włosy mirtowym przyozdabiał majem. (po pauzie) : Jej ręką ułamana gałąź cyprysowa : Zawsze mi przypomma ostatnie "bądź zdrowa!" : Przyjąłem ją, schowałem, dotąd wiernie służy! : Nieczuła, lepsza od tych niby czułych ludzi. : Jej płacz mój nie rozśmiesza i skarga nie nudzi; : Jedna mi pozostała, z przyjaciół tak wielu! : Wszystkie tajniki serca mojego posiada; : Jeśli chcesz o mnie wiedzieć, pytaj, przyjacielu, : Zostawię was sam na sam, niech resztę wygada. (do gałęzi) : Powiedz, jak dawno płaczę lubej straty. : Dawno to być musiało! przed dawnymi laty! : Pamiętam, kiedy cyprys przyjąłem z jej ręki, : Był to listeczek taki, ot taki maleńki; : Zaniosłem, posadziłem na piasku, daleko... : I gorącą łez moich polewałem rzeką. : Patrz, jaka z liścia gałązka urosła, : Jaka gęsta i wyniosła! : Kiedy mię boleść ostatnia dotłoczy, : Nie chcąc na zagniewane poglądać niebiosa, : Okryłem mój grobowiec cieniem tych warkoczy. (z łagodnym uśmiechem) : Ach, taki właśnie był kolor jej włosa : Jak te cyprysu gałązki! : Chcesz? pokażę. (szuka i ciągnie od piersi) : Nie mogę odpiąć tej zawiązki. (coraz z większym sileniem się) : Zawiązka miękka... z warkocza dziewicy... : Lecz skorom tylko położył na łonie, : Opasała mię wkoło na kształt włosiennicy; : Pierś przejada... w ciało tonie!... : Tonie, tonie, i wkrótce przetnie mi oddechy! : Wiele cierpię! ach! bo też wielkie moje grzechy! KSIĄDZ : Uspokój się, uspokój! Przyjm słowo pociechy! : Ach, tak okropne bole, moje dziecię, : Za twe na ziemi jakieżkolwiek grzechy : Przyjmie w rachunku Bóg na tamtym świecie! PUSTELNIK : Grzechy? i proszę, jakież moje grzechy? : Czyliż niewinna miłość wiecznej godna męki? : Ten sam Bóg stworzył miłość, który stworzył wdzięki. : On dusze obie łańcuchem uroku : Powiązał na wieki z sobą! : Wprzód, nim je wyjął ze światłości stoku, : Nim je stworzył i okrył cielesną żałobą, : Wprzódy je powiązał z sobą! : Teraz, kiedy złych ludzi odłącza nas ręka, : Rozciąga się ten łańcuch, ale się nie spęka! : Czucia nasze dzielącej uległe przeszkodzie, : Chociaż nigdy nie mogą napotkać się z bliska, : Przecież zawżdy po jednym biegają obwodzie, : Łańcuchem od jednego skreślone ogniska. KSIĄDZ : Jeżeli Pan Bóg złączył, ludzie nie rozłączą! : Może się troski wasze pomyślnie zakończą. PUSTELNIK : Chyba tam! gdy nad podłym wzbijemy się ciałem, : Złączy się znowu jedność, dusza z duszą zleje; : Bo tutaj wszelkie dla nas umarły nadzieje, : Tutaj ja się z mą lubą na wieki rozstałem! (po pauzie) : Obraz tego rozstania dotąd w myśli stoi. : Pamiętam, śród jesieni... przy wieczornym chłodzie; : Jutro miałem wyjechać... błądzę po ogrodzie! : W rozmyślaniu, w modlitwach szukałem tej zbroi, : Którą bym odział serce, miękkie z przyrodzenia, : I wytrzymał ostatni pocisk jej spojrzenia! : Błądziłem po zaroślach, gdzie mnie oczy niosą. : Noc była najpiękniejsza! Pamiętam dziś jeszcze: : Na kilka godzin pierwej wylały się deszcze, : Cała ziemia kroplistą połyskała rosą. : Doliny mgła odziewa jakby morze śniegu, : Z tej strony chmura gruba napędzała lawy, : A z tamtej strony księżyc przezierał bladawy, : Gwiazdy toną w błękicie po nocnym obiegu. : Spojrzę... jak raz nade mną świeci gwiazdka wschodnia; : O, znam ją odtąd dobrze, witamy się co dnia! : Spojrzę na dół... na szpaler... patrz, tam przy altanie, : Ujrzałem ją niespodzianie! : Suknią między ciemnymi bielejąca drzewy : Stała w miejscu, grobowej podobna kolumnie; : Potem biegła, jak lekkie zefiru powiewy, : Oczy zwrócone w ziemię... nie spojrzała ku mnie! : A lica jej bardzo blade. : Nachylam się, zajrzę z boku, : I dojrzałem łezkę w oku; : Jutro, rzekłem, jutro jadę! : "Bądź zdrów" - odpowie z cicha: ledwie posłyszałem : "Zapomnij!"... Ja zapomnę? o! rozkazać snadno! : Rozkaż, luba, twym cieniom, niechaj wraz przepadną : I niech zapomną biegać za twym ciałem!... : Rozkazać snadno! : Zapomnij! (śpiewa) : Przestań płakać, przestań szlochać, : Idźmy każdy w swoję drogę, : Ja cię wiecznie będę... (urywa śpiewanie) : wspominać, (kiwa głową) (śpiewa) : Ale twoją być nie mogę! : Wspominać tylko?... jutro. jutro jadę! : Chwytam za rączki i na piersi kładę. (śpiewa) : Najpiękniejsza, jak aniołek raju, : Najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich dziewica, : Wzrok niebieski, jako słońce w maju, : Odstrzelone od modrych wód lica. : Pocałunek jej, ach, nektar boski! : Jako płomień chwyta się z płomieniem, : Jak dwóch lutni zlewają się głoski : Harmonijnym ożenione brzmieniem. : Serce z sercem zbiega, zlatuje się, ściska, : Lica, usta łączą się, drżą, palą, : Dusza wionie w duszę... niebo, ziemia pryska : Roztopioną dokoła nas falą! Z Szyllera : Księże! o nie! ty tego nie czujesz obrazu! : Ty cukrowych ust lubej nie tknąłeś ni razu! : Niech ludzie świeccy bluźnią, szaleją młokosy, : Serce twe skamieniało na natury głosy. : O! luba, zginąłem w niebie, : Kiedym raz pierwszy pocałował ciebie! (śpiewa) : Pocałunek jej, ach, nektar boski! : Jako płomień chwyta się z płomieniem, : Jak dwóch lutni zlewają się głoski : Harmonijnym ożenione brzmieniem. (Chwyta Dziecię i chce pocałować; Dziecię ucieka) KSIĄDZ : Czegoż boisz się sobie równego człowieka? PUSTELNIK : Przed nieszczęśliwym, ach, wszystko ucieka, : Jakby przed straszydłem z piekła! : Ach, tak! i ona przede mną uciekła! : "Bądź zdrów!"...i w długiej ulicy : Niknie na kształt błyskawicy. (do Dzieci) : I czegoż ona przede mną uciekła? : Czylim ją śmiałym przeraził wejrzeniem? : Czyli słówkiem lub skinieniem? : Muszę przypomnieć! (przypomina) : Tak się w głowie kręci!... : Nie! nie! ja wszystko widzę jak na dłoni, : Nie zgubiłem żadnego wyrazu z pamięci; : Dwa tylko słowa powiedziałem do niéj. (z żalem) : Księże, dwa tylko słowa! : "Jutro! bądź zdrowa" : "Bądź zdrów!"... Gałązkę odrywa, podaje... : "Oto jest, rzekła: co nam tu (na ziemię pokazuje) : zostaje! : "Bądź zdrów!" - i w długiej ulicy : Niknie na kształt błyskawicy! KSIĄDZ : Młodzieńcze, ja głęboko czuję, co cię boli! : Lecz słuchaj, są tysiące biedniejszych od ciebie. : Ja sam już nie na jednym płakałem pogrzebie. : Po ojcu i po matce już mówię pacierze, : Dwoje małych dziateczek aniołkami w niebie; : Ach, i moja wspólniczka szczęścia i niedoli, : Małżonka moja, którą kochałem tak szczerze!... : Ale cóż robić? Pan Bóg daje, Pan Bóg bierze! : Niechaj się dzieje według Jego świętej woli! PUSTELNIK (mocno) : Żona? KSIĄDZ : Ach, to wspomnienie serce mi rozdarło! PUSTELNIK : Jak to? gdzie się obrócę, wszyscy płaczą żony! : Lecz ja nie winien, twojej nie widziałem żony! (spostrzega się) : Słuchaj! przyjmij pociechę, małżonku strapiony, : Żona twoja przed śmiercią już była umarłą! KSIĄDZ : Jak to? PUSTELNIK (mocniej) : Gdy na dziewczynę zawołają: żono! : Już ją żywcem pogrzebiono! : Wyrzeka się przyjaciół, ojca, matki, brata, : Nawet... słowem, całego wyrzeka się świata, : Skoro stanęła na cudzym progu! KSIĄDZ : Chociaż wyznania twoje mgła żalu pokrywa, : Wszakże ta, której płaczesz, jest podobno żywa? PUSTELNIK (z ironią) : Żywa? właśnie jest za co podziękować Bogu! : Żywa? jako? nie wierzysz! cóż się tobie zdaje? : Poprzysięgnę, uklęknę, palce na krzyż złożę, : Ona umarła i ożyć nie może!... (po pauzie z wolna) : Ależ bo różne są śmierci rodzaje: : Jedna śmierć jest pospolita. : Śmiercią tą starzec, kobiéta, : Dziecię, mąż, słowem, tysiące : Ludzi umiera co chwila : I taką śmiercią Maryla, : Którą widziałem na łące. (śpiewa) : Tam u Niemnowej odnogi, : Tam u zielonej rozłogi, : Jaki to sterczy kurhanek? : Spodem uwieńczon jak w wianek, : W maliny, ciernie i głogi... (przestaje śpiewać) : Ach, i to jest widok srogi, : Kiedy piękność w życia kwiecie, : Ledwie wschodząca na świecie, : Żegnać się musi z lubym jeszcze światem! : Patrz, patrz, blada na pościeli, : Jak na obłoczkach mglisty poranek! : Z płaczem dokoła stanęli: : I smutny ksiądz u łóżka, : I smutniejsza czeladka, : I smutniejsza od niej drużka, : I smutniejsza od nich matka, : I najsmutniejszy kochanek. : Patrz, uchodzi z lica krasa, : Wzrok zapada i zagasa, : Ale jeszcze, jeszcze świeci; : Usta, gdzie się róża kwieci, : Więdną, gubią blask szkarłatu, : I jak z piwoniji kwiatu : Wycięty wąski listeczek, : Taka siność jej usteczek. : Podniosła głowę nad łóżko, : Rzuciła na nas oczyma: : Głowa opada na łóżko, : W twarzyczce bladość opłatka. : Ręce stygną, a serduszko : Bije z cicha, bije z rzadka, : Już stanęło, już jej nié ma; : Oko to, niegdyś podobne słonku... : Czy widzisz, Księże, pierścienie? : Smutna pamiątka została! : Jak w pierścionku : Brylant pała, : Takie jaśniały w oczach płomienie. : Lecz iskra duszy już się nie pali! : Błyszczą one jak rdzeni spróchniałej światełka, : Jak na gałązkach wody perełka, : Kiedy ją wicher skrysztali. : Podniosła głowę nad łóżko, : Rzuciła na nas oczyma, : Głowa opada na łóżko, : W twarzyczce bladość opłatka, : Ręce stygną, a serduszko : Bije z cicha, bije z rzadka. : Już stanęło... już jej nié ma! DZIECIĘ : Umarła! ach, jaka szkoda! : Słuchając płakałem szczerze. : Czy to znajoma twoja, czy siostrzyczka młoda? : Ale nie płacz, niechaj jej wieczny pokój świeci, : Będziemy za nię co dzień mówili pacierze. PUSTELNIK : To jedna śmierć, moje dzieci; : Ale jest straszniejsza druga, : Bo nie umarza od razu, : Powolna, bolesna, długa: : Śmierć ta dwie społem osoby ugodzi, : Lecz moje tylko zabija nadzieje, : Drugiej bynajmniej nie szkodzi. : Ona żyje, ona chodzi, : Kilka drobnych łez wyleje, : Potem w niej czucie rdzawieje, : I została na kształt głazu. : Ach, dwie osoby uderza od razu! : Lecz moje tylko zabiła nadzieje, : A jej bynajmniej nie szkodzi! : Kwitnie życiem, kwitnie zdrowiem. : Taką śmiercią umarła... kto? o nie... nie powiem! : Nieprawdaż, dzieci? straszniejsza daleko, : Gdy trup z rozwartą, ot tak, powieką. (Dzieci uciekają) : Jednak umarła!... Kiedy płaczę, ręce łamię, : Zbiegli się ludzie dokoła, : Wyciągają długie szyje, : Jeden mówi, że ja kłamię, : Drugi potrąca i woła: : "Patrz szaleńcze, ona żyje!" (do Księdza) : Nie wierz, choćby ci szyderce : Po tysiąc razy mówili: : Słuchaj, co mówi to serce: : Nie masz, nie masz Maryli! (po pauzie) : Jeszcze rodzaj śmierci trzeci: : Śmierć wieczna, jak Pismo mówi. : Biada, biada człowiekowi, : Którego ta śmierć zabierze! : Tą śmiercią może ja umrę, dzieci; : Ciężkie, ciężkie moje grzechy! KSIĄDZ : Przeciwko światu i przeciwko sobie : Cięższe twoje, niżeli przeciw Bogu, grzechy. : Człowiek nie jest stworzony na łzy i uśmiechy, : Ale dla dobra bliźnich swoich, ludzi. : Jakkolwiek w twardej Bóg doświadcza probie, : Zapomnij o swym proszku, zważ na ogrom świata : Ta myśl wielka pomniejsze zapały przystudzi. : Sługa boży pracuje do późnego lata, : Gnuśnik tylko zawczasu zamyka się w grobie, : Nim go Pan trąbą straszliwą przebudzi. PUSTELNIK (zdziwiony) : Księże! a to są czary? sztuka niepojęta! (na stronie) : Musi posiadać czarodziejskie sztuki, : Albo też nas podsłuchał i wszystko pamięta (do Księdza) : Wszak ja od niej słyszałem też same nauki! : Cała rzecz słowo w słowo jak z ust jej wyjęta, : Przy owym pożegnaniu, owego wieczora. (z ironią) : Właśnie, właśnie to była do kazania para! : Słyszałem od niej słówek pięknobrzmiących wiele: : Ojczyzna i nauki, sława, przyjaciele! : Lecz teraz groch ten całkiem od ściany odpada, : Ja sobie spokojnie drzémię. : Kiedyś duch mój przy wieszczym zapalał się rymie, : Kiedyś budził mię ze snu tryumf Milcyjada. (śpiewa) : Młodości, ty nad poziomy : Wylatuj, a okiem słońca : Ludzkości całe ogromy : Przeniknij z końca do końca! : Już tchnienie jej rozwiało te kształty olbrzymie! : Został się lekki cienik, mara blada, : Drobniuchne źdźbła odłamki : Które lada motyl spasa, : Które by ona mogła wciągnąć z odetchnieniem; : A ona chce budować na tym proszku zamki! : Zrobiwszy mnie komarem, chce zmienić w Atlasa : Dźwigającego nieba kamiennym ramieniem. : Na próżno! jedna tylko iskra jest w człowieku, : Raz tylko w młodocianym zapala się wieku. : Czasem ją oddech Minerwy roznieci, : Wtenczas nad ciemne plemiona : Powstaje mędrzec, i gwiazda Platona : W długie wieki wieków świeci. : Iskrę tę jeśli duma rozżarzy w pochodnie, : Wtenczas zagrzmi bohater, pnie się do szkarłatu : Przez wielkie cnoty i przez większe zbrodnie, : I z pastuszego kija robi berło światu : Albo skinieniem oka stare trony wali. (po pauzie, z wolna) : Czasem tę iskrę oko niebianki zapali, : Wtenczas trawi się w sobie, świeci sama sobie : Jako lampa w rzymskim grobie. KSIĄDZ : O nieszczęśliwy zapaleńcze młody! : W żalach, które tak mocno zraniona pierś jąka, : Że nie jesteś zbrodniarzem, odkrywam dowody; : I że piękność, za którą twój się rozum błąka, : Nie z samej tylko powabna urody. : Jak z zapałem kochałeś, tak naśladuj godnie : Myślenia i uczucia niebieskiej istoty. : Zbrodniarz ją kochający wróciłby do cnoty, : A ty, niby cnotliwy, puszczasz się na zbrodnie! : Jakakolwiek przeszkoda tutaj was rozdwoi: : Idą ku sobie gwiazdy, choć je mgły zaciemią, : Mgła zniknie, gwiazda z gwiazdą na wieki się spoi, : Łańcuchy tu wiążące prysną razem z ziemią, : A tam nad ziemią znowu poznają się swoi, : I namiętność, choć zbytnią, Pan Bóg wam przebaczy. PUSTELNIK : Jako? ty wiesz o wszystkim? co to wszystko znaczy? (udaje głos Księdza) : "Jej serce równie święte, jak powabne lice! : Łańcuch, który tu wiąże, nad ziemlią opadnie!" : Ty wiesz o wszystkim, ty nas podsłuchałeś zdradnie, : Wyłudziłeś tajemnicę : Ukrywaną w sercu na dnie, : O której przyjaciele nie wiedzą najszczersi. : Bo jednę rękę na cyprysu drzewie, : A drugą kładąc na piersi, : Zaprzysięgliśmy milczeć, i nikt o tym nie wie. : Ale tak, przypominam... tak, jednego razu, : Kiedy przez czarodziejski pędzla wynalazek : Odkradzione jej wdzięki przeniosłem w obrazek, : Przyjaciołom okazać chciałem cud obrazu. : Lecz to, co mnie unosi, ich nawet nie ruszy, : Czułość dla nich zabawą, która nam potrzebą; : Nie mają oka duszy, nie przejrzą do duszy! : Zimnym cyrklem chcą mierzyć piękności zalety! : Jak wilk lub jak astronom patrzają na niebo. : Inny jest wzrok pasterza, kachanka, poety. : Ach! ja tak ją na martwym ubóstwiam obrazku, : Że nie śmiem licem skazić jej bezbronnych ustek, : I gdy dobranoc daję przy księżyca blasku : Albo jeśli w pokoju lampa jeszcze płonie, : Nie śmiem rozkryć mych piersi, z szyi odpiąć chustek, : Nim jej listkiem cyprysu oczu nie zasłonię. : A moi przyjaciele!... żałuję pośpiechu!.. : Jeden, gdy ubóstwienie w oku moim czyta, : Ledwie zgryzioną wargą nie upuścił śmiechu, : I rzekł ziewając: "at sobie kobiéta!" : Drugi przydał: "jesteś dziecko"... : Ach, ten to starzec z swoim przeklętym rozumem : Pewnie wydał nas zdradziecko! (coraz z większym pomieszaniem) : Opowiedział na rynku, przed dziećmi, przed tłumem; : A ktoś z tych dziatek, albo z gawiedzi, : Przyszedł i księdzu wyznał na spowiedzi... (z największym obłąkaniem) : Możeś ty mnie podstępnie badał na spowiedzi? KSIĄDZ : I na cóż nam te zdrady, spowiedź i podstępy? : Chociaż się dziwnym kłębkiem twoja żałość gmatwa, : Lecz czyj wzrok na bieg czucia nie jest całkiem tępy, : Temu do wywikłania tajemnica łatwa. PUSTELNIK : Prawda! lecz to są ludzkiej własności narowy, : Że, co dzień cały w sercu tkwi boleśnie, : Na noc przechodzi do głowy: : Wtenczas człowiek sam nie wie, co rozplecie we śnie. : Dawno, dawno!... raz miałem przypadek ten samy. : Po pierwszym z nią widzeniu wróciwszy do domu : Poszedłem spać, ni słówka nie mówiąc nikomu. : Nazajutrz, gdy dzień dobry przyniosłem dla mamy: : "Co to jest, mówi do mnie, żeś taki pobożny? : Modlisz się przez noc całą, wzdychasz nieustannie : I litaniją mówisz o Najświętszej Pannie". : Zrozumiałem i na noc zamknąłem podwoje, : Ale teraz nie mogę być równie ostrożny. : Nie mam domu; gdzie przyjdę, tam posłanie moje, : A często przez sen gadam... w myślach jak na fali! : Ustawna burza, zawieja, : Błyśnie i zmierzchnie, : Mnóstwo się zarysów skleja, : W jakieś tworzydło ocali, : I znowu pierzchnie. : Jeden tylko obrazek na zawsze wyryty, : Czy rzucam się na piasek i patrzę w głąb ziemną; : Błyszczy jak księżyc w wodzie odbity: : Nie mogę dostać, lecz błyszczy przede mną; : Czyli wzrokiem od ziemi strzelę na błękity, : Za moim wzrokiem dokoła : Płynie i postać anioła : Aż na górne nieba szczyty. : Potem jak orlik na żaglach pierza (patrząc w górę) : Stanie w chmurze i z wysoka, : Nim sam upadnie na zwierza, : Już go zabił strzałą oka; : Nie wzrusza się i z lekka w jednym miejscu chwieje, : Jakby uplątany w sidło : Albo do nieba przybity za skrzydło: : Tak właśnie ona nade mną jaśnieje! (śpiewa) : Czyli słońce światu płonie, : Czy noc wciąga szatę ciemną; : Jej wyglądam, za nią gonię, : Zawsze przy mnie, lecz nie ze mną! : Otóż, gdy ona stanie przed mymi oczyma, : A sam jestem na polu albo w gajów cieniu, : Na próżno każę milczeć, język nie dotrzyma, : Przemówię do niej słówko, nazwę po imieniu, : A zły człowiek podsłucha. Tak właśnie dziś rano : Zdradliwie mię podsłuchano. : Ranek był... wraz opiszę. Pamiętam dziś jeszcze, : Na kilka godzin pierwej wylały się deszcze, : W dolinach tuman na kształt prószącego śniegu, : A na łąkach zaranna połyska się rosa, : Gwiazdy w błękit tonęły po nocnym obiegu: : Jedna tylko nade mną świeci gwiazdka wschodnia; : Którą wtenczas widziałem, którą widzę co dnia. : Tam przy altanie (spostrzega się) : cha! cha! pobiegłem z ukosa... : To nie o tym poranku! ha! szał romansowy! : Przeklęty zawrocie głowy!... (po pauzie przypomina) : Był ranek; kiedy dumam, narzekam i jęczę, : Deszcz lał jak z wiadra, tęgi wicher dmuchał; : Utuliłem głowę w krzaczek... (z łagodnym uśmiechem) : Ten ladaco mię podsłuchał... : Lecz nie wiem; czy tylko jęki, : Czy nawet imię podsłuchał; : Bo bardzo blisko był krzaczek. KSIĄDZ : O biedny, biedny młodzieńcze! : Co mówisz? kto cię podsłuchał? PUSTELNIK (poważnie) : Kto? oto pewny robaczek maleńki : Który pełzał tuż przy głowie, : Świętojański to robaczek. : Ach, jakie ludzkie stworzenie! : Przypełznął do mnie i powie (Zapewne mię chciał pocieszyć): : "Biedny człowieku, po co to jęczenie? : Ej, dosyć rozpaczą grzeszyć! : Kto temu winien, że piękna dziewczyna, : Żeś czuły? nie twoja wina. : Patrz, mówił dalej robaczek, : Na iskrę, co ze mnie strzela : I cały objaśnia krzaczek. : Zrazu szukałem w niej chluby, : Teraz widzę, że będzie przyczyną mej zguby : I zwabi nieprzyjaciela. : Iluż to braci moich złe jaszczurki spasły! : Kląłem więc ozdobę własną, : Która na mnie śmierć sprowadza, : Chcę, żeby te iskry zgasły; : Ale cóż robić? nie moja w tym władza. : I póki żyję, te iskry nie zgasną". ''(po pauzie, pokazując na serce) : Tak, póki żyję, te iskry nie zgasną! DZIECI : A posłuchajcie... a jaki cud, jaki! : Tato, słyszałeś o cudzie? (Ksiądz odchodzi, ściskając ramionami) : Czy można, żeby robaki : Rozmawiały tak jak ludzie? PUSTELNIK : Czemuż nie? chodź tu, malcze, pod kantorek, : Nachyl się i przyłóż uszko; : Tu biedna duszka prosi o troje paciorek. : Aha, słyszysz, jak kołata? DZIECKO : Tak tak, tak tak, tata, tata. : A dalibógże kołata, : Jak zegarek pod poduszką. : Co to jest? tata, tek, ta tek! PUSTELNIK : Mały robaczek, kołatek, : A niegdyś wielki lichwiarz! (do kołatka) : Czego żądasz, duszko? (udaje głos) : "Proszę o troje paciorek". : A tuś mi, panie sknero! znałem się z tym dziadem; : Był moim bliskim sąsiadem; : Zakopawszy się do złota, : Zawaliwszy chatę drągiem; : Nie dbał, że w progu jęczy wdowa i sierota : Nikogo nie obdarzył chlebem ni szelągiem. : Za życia dusza jego przy pieniędzy worku : Leżała na dnie w kantorku. : Za to i teraz po śmierci, : Nim słuszną karę odbierze w piekle, : Słyszycie, jak gryzie wściekle, : Jak świdruje i jak wierci. : Przecież, jeśli łaska czyja, : Mówcie trzy Zdrowaś Maryja. (Ksiądz wchodzi ze szklanką wody) PUSTELNIK (coraz mocnej pomieszany) : A co, słyszałeś pisk złego ducha? KSIĄDZ : Przebóg, co się tobie plecie? (ogląda się) : Nic nie ma, wszędzie noc głucha! PUSTELNIK : Nadstaw tylko lepiej ucha. (do Dziecięcia) : Chodź tu, chodź tu, moje dziecię! : Czy słyszałeś? DZIECIĘ : Prawda, tato, : Coś tam gada. PUSTELNIK : Cóż ty na to? KSIĄDZ : Pójdźcie spać, dzieci, co się wam marzy, : Nic ani szaśnie, cicho wokoło. PUSTELNIK (do Dzieci z uśmiechem) : Nie dziw, głosu natury nie dosłyszą starzy! KSIĄDZ : Mój bracie, weź wody w dłonie : I zmyj trochę twoje czoło, : Może ten zapał gwałtowny ochłonie. PUSTELNIK (bierze i myje, tymczasem zegar zaczyna bić; po kilku uderzeniach Pustelnik upuszcza wodę i patrzy nieporuszony poważnie i ponuro) : Oto dziesiąta wybija (kur pieje) : I kur pierwsze daje hasło: : Czas ucieka, życie mija (świeca jedna na stoliku gaśnie) : I pierwsze światło zagasło. : Jeszcze, jeszcze dwie godziny, (zaczyna drżeć) : Jak mnie zimno! (Ksiądz tymczasem patrzy zdziwiony nieco na świecę) : Wiatr zimny świszcze przez szczeliny: : Jak tu zimno! (idzie do pieca) : Gdzież jestem? KSIĄDZ : W przyjaciela domu. PUSTELNIK (przytomniej) : Pewnie cię nastraszyłem o niezwykłej porze, : Do nieznanego miejsca, w dziwacznym ubiorze? : Musiałem wiele gadać? ach, nie mów nikomu! : Jestem biedny podróżny, z dalekich stron jadę. (ogląda się i przytomniej) : W młodości jeszcze, na środku gościńca, : Napadł, odarł mię całkiem (z uśmiechem) : skrzydlaty złoczyńca. : Nie mam sukien; co znajdę, to na siebie kładę. (obrywa liście z szaty poprawia; z żalem) : Ach, odarł mię, odebrał wszystkie skarby świata; : Została przy mnie jedna niewinności szata! KSIĄDZ (który ciągle patrzał na świecę, do Pustelnika) : Uspokój się, dla Boga! (do Dzieci) : Kto to zgasił świécę? PUSTELNIK : Każdy cud chcesz tłumaczyć; biegaj do rozumu... : Lecz natura, jak człowiek, ma swe tajemnice, : Które nie tylko chowa przed oczyma tłumu, (z zapałem) : Ale żadnemu księdzu i mędrcom nie wyzna! KSIĄDZ (bierze za rękę) : Synu mój! PUSTELNIK (poruszony i zdziwiony) : Synu! Głos ten jakby blaskiem gromu : Rozum mój z mroczącego wydobywa cienia! (wpatruje się) : Tak, poznaję, gdzie jestem, w czyim jestem domu. : Tak, tyś mój drugi ojciec, to moja ojczyzna! : Poznaję luby domek! jak się wszystko zmienia! : Dziatki urosły, ciebie przyprósza siwizna! KSIĄDZ (pomieszany bierze świecę, wpatruje się) : Jak to? znasz mię? to on!... nie... tak... nie, być nie może! PUSTELNIK : Gustaw. KSIĄDZ : Gustaw! ty Gustaw! (ściska) : Gustaw! wielki Boże! : Uczeń mój! syn mój! GUSTAW (ściska, patrząc na zegar) : Ojcze, jeszcze ściskać mogę! : Bo potem... wkrótce... zaraz pójdę w kraj daleki! : Ach, i ty będziesz musiał wybrać się w tę drogę, : Uściśniemy się wtenczas, ale już na wieki! KSIĄDZ : Gustaw! skąd? kędyś? przebóg! tak długa wędrówka? : Gdzieś ty bywał dotychczas, przyjacielu młody? : Nie wiedzieć kędyś zniknął, jakbyś wpadł do wody, : Litery nie napisać, nie nakazać słówka? : Wszak to lat tyle!... Gustaw! cóż się z tobą dzieje? : Ty niegdyś w mojej szkole ozdoba młodzieży, : Na tobie najpiękniejszem zakładał nadzieje; : Czy można tak się zgubić? w jakiejże odzieży? GUSTAW (z gniewem) : Starcze! a gdy ja zacznę oskarżać nawzajem, : Przeklinać twe nauki, na sam widok zgrzytać? : Ty mnie zabiłeś! - ty mnie nauczyłeś czytać! : W pięknych księgach i pięknym przyrodzeniu czytać! : Ty dla mnie ziemię piekłem zrobiłeś (z żalem i uśmiechem) : i rajem! (mocnej i ze wzgardą) : A to jest tylko ziemia! KSIĄDZ : Co słyszę? o Chryste! : Ja ciebie chciałem zgubić? mam sumienie czyste! : Kochałem cię jak syna! GUSTAW : I dlatego właśnie : Daruję ci! KSIĄDZ : Ach! o nic nie prosiłem Boga, : Jak abym cię raz jeszcze na życiu obaczył! GUSTAW (uściska) : Uściśnijmy się jeszcze, (patrzy na świecę) : nim druga zagaśnie. : Pan Bóg do twojej prośby przychylić się raczył. : Lecz już późno, (patrzy na zegar) : a długa do przebycia droga! KSIĄDZ : Chociam mocno ciekawy słyszeć twe przygody, : Lecz teraz potrzebujesz spoczynku i wczasu. : Jutro... GUSTAW : Dziękuję, przyjąć nie mogę gospody, : Bo już mi na zapłatę nie staje zapasu. KSIĄDZ : Jak to? GUSTAW : O! tak! przeklęci, którzy nic nie płacą! : Za wszystko trzeba płacić: lub wzajemną pracą, : Albo wdzięcznym uczuciem, datkiem jednej łezki, : Za którą znowu Ojciec odpłaci niebieski. : Ale ja, przebłądziwszy te kraje pamiątek, : Gdzie tyle łez zabiera każdy znany kątek, : I resztę uczuć, i łzy wylałem ostatnie, : A nowych długów nie chcę zaciągać bezpłatnie. (po pauzie) : Niedawno odwiedzałem dom nieboszczki matki, : Ledwie go poznać mogłem! już ledwie ostatki! : Kędy spojrzysz, - rudera, pustka i zniszczenie! : Z płotów koły, z posadzek wyjęto kamienie, : Dziedziniec mech zarasta, piołun, ostu zioła, : Jak na smętarzu w północ, milczenie dokoła! : O, inny dawniej bywał przyjazd mój w te bramy; : Po krótkim oddaleniu gdym wracał do mamy, : Już mię dobre życzenia spotkały z daleka, : Życzliwa domu czeladź aż za miastem czeka, : Na rynek siostry, bracia wybiegają mali, : "Gustaw! Gustaw!" wołają, pojazd zatrzymali: : Lecą nazad, gościńca wziąwszy po pierogu; : Mama z błogosławieństwem czeka mię na progu; : Wrzask współuczniów, przyjaciół, ledwo nie zagłuszy!... : Teraz pustka, noc, cichość, ani żywej duszy! : Słychać tylko psa hałas i coś na kształt stuku: : Ach! tyż to, psie nasz wierny, nasz poczciwy Kruku! : Stróżu i niegdyś całej kochanku rodziny, : Z licznych sług i przyjaciół tyś został jedyny! : Choć głodem przemorzony i skurczony laty, : Pilnujesz wrót bez zamka i bez panów chaty. : Kruku mój! pójdź tu, Kruku! Bieży, staje, słucha, : Skacze na piersi, wyje i pada, bez ducha!... : Ujrzałem światło w oknach: wchodzę, cóż się dzieje? : Z latarnią, z siekierami plądrują złodzieje, : Burząc do reszty świętej przeszłości ostatki! : W miejscu, gdzie stało niegdyś łoże mojej matki, : Złodziej rąbał podłogę i odrywał cegły, : Schwyciłem, zgniotłem, - oczy na łeb mu wybiegły! : Siadam na ziemi płacząc; w przedporannym mroku : Ktoś nasuwa się, kijem podpierając kroku. : Kobieta w reszcie stroju, schorzała, wybladła, : Bardziej do czyscowego podobna widziadła, : Gdy obaczy straszliwą marę w pustym gmachu, : Żegnając się i krzycząc słania się z przestrachu. : Nie bój się! Pan Bóg z nami! ktoś, moja kochana? : Czego, po domu pustym błąkasz się tak z rana? : "Jestem biedna uboga; ze łzami odpowie; : W tym domu niegdyś moi mieszkali panowie; : Dobrzy panowie, niech im wieczny pokój świeci! : Ale Pan Bóg nie szczęścił dla nich i dla dzieci: : Pomarli, dom ich pustką, upada i gnije, : O paniczu nie słychać, pewnie już nie żyje". : Krwią mnie serce zabiegło, wsparłem się u proga... : Ach! więc wszystko minęło? KSIĄDZ : Prócz duszy i Boga! : Wszystko minie na ziemi: szczęście i niedole. GUSTAW : Ileż znowu pamiątek w twoim domku, w szkole! : Tum z dziećmi na dziedzińcu przesypywał piasek, : Po gniazda ptasze w tamten biegaliśmy lasek, : Kąpielą była rzeczka u okien ciekąca, : Po błoniach z studentami graliśmy w zająca. : Tam do gaju chodziłem w wieczór lub przede dniem, : By odwiedzić Homera, rozmówić się z Tassem : Albo oglądać Jana zwycięstwo pod Wiedniem. : Wnet zwoływam spółuczniów, szykuję pod lasem: : Tu krwawe z chmur pohańskich świecą się księżyce, : Tam Niemców potrwożonych następują roty; : Każę wodze ukrócić, w toku złożyć groty, : Wpadam, a za mną szabel polskich błyskawice! : Przerzedzają się chmury, wrzask o gwiazdy bije, : Gradem lecą turbany i obcięte szyje, : Janczarów zgraja pierzchła lub do piasku wbita, : Zrąbaną z koni jazdę rozniosły kopyta. : Aż pod wał trzebim drogę!... ten wzgórek był wałem. : Tam ona wyszła, patrzeć na igraszkę dzieci, : Tam, gdy ją przy chorągwi Proroka ujrzałem, : Natychmiast umarł we mnie Godfred i Jan Trzeci. : Odtąd wszystkich spraw moich, chęci, myśli panią, : Ach, odtąd dla niej tylko, o niej, przez nią, za nią! : Jej pełne dotąd jeszcze wszystkie okolice: : Tu po raz pierwszy boskie obaczyłem lice, : Tu mnie pierwszej rozmowy uczciła wyrazem, : Tutaj, na wzgórku, Russa czytaliśmy razem; : Altankę jej pod tymi uwiązałem chłody, : Z tych lasów przynosiłem kwiateczki, jagody, : Z tych zdrojów, stojąc przy mnie, wywabiała wędką : Srebrnopiórego karpia, pstrąga z kraśną cętką; : A dziś!... (płacze) : KSIĄDZ : Płacz; lecz niestety, boleść przypomnienia : Nas samych trawi, a nic wkoło nas nie zmienia! GUSTAW : Dzisiaj po latach tylu, po takiej przemianie, : Na miejscach najszczęśliwszych, w najsmutniejszym stanie! : Gdybyś wziął martwy kamień, z którym igra dziecię, : I gdybyś z tym kamieniem obchodził po świecie, : A potem, do Ojczyzny wróciwszy z daleka, : Ten sam kamień, dla tegoż samego człowieka, : Co nim kiedyś jak dziecko igrał przy piastunie, : Dziś dla starca zmarłego dał pod głowę w trunie; : Gdyby z tego kamienia gorzka łza nie ciekła, : Księże, kamień bez sądu rzuć prosto do piekła! KSIĄDZ : O! łza ta nie jest gorzka, gdy w obecne troski : Przypomnianego szczęścia miesza nektar boski; : Czułość ją u ludzkości wylewa ołtarza. : Gorzką truciznę sączą tylko łzy zbrodniarza. GUSTAW : Słuchaj, powiem coś jeszcze... Byłem i w ogrodzie, : Pod tęż porę, w jesieni, przy wieczornym chłodzie, : Też same cieniowane chmurami niebiosa, : Tenże bladawy księżyc i kroplista rosa, : I tuman na kształt z lekka prószącego śniegu; : I gwiazdy toną w błękit po nocnym obiegu, : I taż sama nade mną świeci gwiazdka wschodnia, : Którą wtenczas widziałem, którą widzę co dnia; : W tychże miejscach toż samo uczucie paliło. : Wszystko było jak dawniej - tylko jej nie było! : Podchodzę ku altance, jakiś szmer u wniścia, : To ona?... Nie! to wietrzyk zżółkłe strząsał liścia. : Altano! mego szczęścia kolebko i grobie, : Tum poznał, tum pożegnał!... ach! com uczuł w tobie! : To miejsce może wczora było jej siedzeniem, : Ona wczora tym samym oddychała tchnieniem! : Słucham, oglądam wkoło, próżno wzrok się błąka, : Małegom tylko ujrzał nad sobą pająka, : Z listka wisząc, u słabej kołysał się nici, : Ja i on równie słabo do świata przybici! : Oparłem się o drzewo, wtem na końcu ławki : Widzę bukiety, trawkę, listek pośród trawki, : Tenże sam listek, listka mojego połowa, (dobywa listek) : Który mi przypomina ostatnie: bądź zdrowa! : To mój dawny przyjaciel, czulem go powitał, : Długo z nim rozmawiałem i o wszystkom pytał: : Jak ona rano wstaje? czym się bawi z rana? : Jaką piosnkę najczęściej gra u fortepiana? : Do jakiego wybiega na przechadzkę zdroju? : W jakim najczęściej lubi bawić się pokoju? : Czy na moje wspomnienie rumieni się skromnie? : Czy sama czasem nie chcąc nie wspomina o mnie?... : Lecz co słyszę! o straszna ciekawości karo! (ze złością uderza się w czoło) : Kobieta!... (śpiewa) : Naprzód!... (urywa i do Dzieci) : Dzieci! znacie piosnkę starą? (śpiewa) : Naprzód ciebie wspomina : Co chwila, co godzina. CHÓR DZIECI : Jakże kocha dziewczyna, : Co chwilę przypomina. GUSTAW : Potem po razu co dnia, : A potem co tygodnia. CHÓR DZIECI : Jakże czuła dziewczyna, : Co tydzień przypomina! GUSTAW : A potem co miesiąca : Z początku albo z końca. CHÓR DZIECI : Jakże dobra dziewczyna, : Co miesiąc przypomina! GUSTAW : Biegną wody potoku, : Pamięć nie w naszej mocy: : Już tylko raz co roku, : Około Wielkiejnocy. CHÓR DZIECI : Jaka grzeczna dziewczyna; : Jeszcze co rok wspomina! GUSTAW : Więc (pokazując listek) : ostatni przeszłości odrzuciła szczątek! : Więc już jej moich nosić nie wolno pamiątek!... : Wychodziłem z ogrodu, krok mię własny zdradza, : Pod pałac niewidoma ciągnęła mię władza. : Tysiąc ogniów północne rozpędza ciemnoty, : Słychać wrzaski pojezdnych i karet tarkoty. : Już jestem blisko ściany, skradam się pomału, : Wciskam oczy ciekawe w podwoje z kryształu, : Wszystkie stoły nakryto, wszystkie drzwi przemknięto; : Muzyka, śpiewy - jakieś obchodzono święto! : Toast!... słyszałem imię... ach, nie powiem czyje! : Jakiś głos nieznajomy wykrzyknął: "Niech żyje!" : "Niech żyje!" z ust tysiąca zabrzmiały te słowa; : Tak, niech żyje!... i z cicha przydałem: bądź zdrowa! : Wtem (o, gdy mię wspomnienia same nie zabiją!)'' : Ksiądz wyrzekł drugie imię i krzyknął: "Niech żyją!" (wpatruje się jakby we drzwi) : Ktoś dziękuje z uśmiechem... znam głos... pewnie ona. : Nie wiem pewnie... nie mogę widzieć za zwierciadłem; : Wściekłość mię oślepiła, poparłem ramiona, : Chciałem szyby rozsadzić... i bez duszy padłem... (po pauzie) : Myślałem, że bez duszy... tylko bez rozumu! KSIĄDZ : Nieszczęsny! dobrowolnych szukałeś męczarni. GUSTAW : Jak trup samotny, obok weselnego tłumu, : Leżałem na zroszonej gorzkim płaczem darni: : Sprzeczność ostatnich w świecie pieszczot i męczarni! : Przebudzony, ujrzałem krwawy promyk wschodu. : Czekam chwilę: już nigdzie blasku ani szumu. : Ach, ta chwila jak piorun, a jak wieczność długa! : Na strasznym chyba sądzie taka będzie druga! (po pauzie z wolna) : Wtem anioł śmierci wywiódł z rajskiego ogrodu! KSIĄDZ : I na cóż ból rozdrażniać w przygojonej ranie? : Synu mój, jest to dawna, lecz słuszna przestroga; : Że kiedy co się stało i już nie odstanie, : Potrzeba w tym uznawać wolą Pana Boga. GUSTAW (z żalem) : O nie! nas Bóg urządził ku wspólnemu życiu, : Jednakowa nam gwiazda świeciła w powiciu, : Równi, choć różnych zdarzeń wykształceni ciekiem, : Postawą sobie bliscy, jednostajni wiekiem, : Ten sam powab we wszystkim, toż samo niechcenie, : Też same w myślach składnie i w czuciach płomienie. : Gdy nas wszędzie tożsamość łączy niedościgła, : Bóg osnuł przyszłe węzły, (z żalem największym) : a tyś je rozstrzygła! (mocniej, gniewny) : Kobieto! puchu marny! ty wietrzna istoto! : Postaci twojej zazdroszczą anieli, : A duszę gorszą masz, gorszą niżeli!... : Przebóg! tak ciebie oślepiło złoto! : I honorów świecąca bańka, wewnątrz pusta! : Bodaj!... Niech, czego dotkniesz, przeleje się w złoto; : Gdzie tylko zwrócisz serce i usta, : Całuj, ściskaj zimne złoto! : Ja, gdybym równie był panem wyboru, : I najcudniejsza postać dziewicza, : Jakiej Bóg dotąd nie pokazał wzoru, : Piękniejsza niżli aniołów oblicza, : Niżli sny moje, niżli poetów zmyślenia, : Niżli ty nawet... oddam ją za ciebie, : Za słodycz twego jednego spojrzenia! : Ach, i gdyby w posagu : Płynęło za nią wszystkie złoto Tagu, : Gdyby królestwo w niebie, : Oddałbym ją za ciebie! : Najmniejszych względów nie zyska ode mnie : Gdyby za tyle piękności i złota : Prosiła tylko, ażeby jej luby : Poświęcił małą cząstkę żywota, : Którą dla ciebie całkiem poświęca daremnie! : Gdyby prosiła o rok, o pół roka, : Gdyby jedna z nią pieszczota, : Gdyby jedno mgnienie oka, : Nie chcę! nie! i na takie nie zezwolę śluby. (surowo) : A ty sercem oziębłym, obojętną twarzą, : Wyrzekłaś słowo mej zguby : I zapaliłaś niecne ogniska, : Którymi łańcuch wiążący nas pryska, : Które się wiecznym piekłem między nami żarzą, : Na moje wieczne męczarnie! : Zabiłaś mię, zwodnico! Nieba cię ukarzą, : Sam ja... nie puszczę bezkarnie, : Idę, zadrżyjcie, odmieńce! (dobywa sztylet i ze wściekłą ironią) : Błyskotkę niosę dla jasnych panów! : Ot, tym wina utoczę na ślubne toasty... : Ha! wyrodku niewiasty! : Śmiertelne ścisnę wkoło szyi twojej wieńce! : Idę jak moję własność do piekła zagrabić, : Idę!... (wstrzymuje się i zamyśla) : O nie! nie... nie... żeby ją zabić, : Trzeba być trochę więcej niż pierwszym z szatanów! : Precz to żelazo! (chowa) : niech ją własna pamięć goni, (Ksiądz odchodzi) : Niech ją sumienia sztylety ranią! : Pójdę, lecz pójdę bez broni, : Pójdę tylko spojrzeć na nią : W salach, gdzie te od złota świecące pijaki : Przy godowym huczą stole! : Ja w tej rozdartej sukni, z tym liściem na czole, : Wnijdę i stanę przy stole... : Zdziwiona zgraja od stołu powstała, : Przepijają do mnie zdrowiem, : Proszą mię siedzieć: ja stoję jak skała, : Ani słowa nie odpowiem. : Plączą się skoczne kręgi przy śpiewach i brzęku, : Prosi mię w taniec drużba godowa, : A ja z ręką na piersiach, z listkiem w drugim ręku, : Nie odpowiem ani słowa! : Wtem ona z swoim anielskim urokiem : "Gościu mój, rzecze, pozwól! niech się dowiem, : Skąd przychodzisz, kto jesteś?" - Ja nic nie odpowiem; : Tylko na nią cisnę okiem, : Ha! okiem! okiem jadowitej zmije, : Całe piekło z mych piersi przywołam do oka; : Niech będzie ślepą, martwą jak opoka, : Na wskróś okiem przebiję! : Wgryzę się jak piekielny dym pod jej powieki : I w głowie utkwię na wieki. : Będę jej myśli czyste przez cały dzień brudził : I w nocy ją ze snu budził. (powolniej, z czułością) : A ona tak jest czuła, tak łacno dotkliwa; : Jako na trawce wiosenne puchy, : Które lada zefiru zwiewają podmuchy : I lada rosa obrywa. : Każde wzruszenie moje natychmiast ją wzruszy; : Każdy przyostry wyraz zadraśnie; : Od cienia smutku mego jej wesołość gaśnie: : Tak znaliśmy nawzajem czucia wspólnej duszy, : Co jedno pomylśliło, już drugie odgadło. : Całą istnością połączeni ścisło, : Spojrzawszy tylko na twarzy zwierciadło, : Serce nasze jak w czystym widzieliśmy stoku. : Jakie tylko uczucie na mych oczach błysło, : Natychmiast lotem promyka : Aż do jej serca przenika, : I na powrót błyszczy w oku. : Ach tak! tak ją kochałem! pójdęż teraz trwożyć : I na kochanka larwę potępieńca włożyć? : Po co? czego chcę od niej? o zazdrości podła! : I jakież są jej grzechy? : Czyli mię słówkiem dwuznacznym podwiodła? : Czy wabiącymi łowiła uśmiechy : Albo kłamliwe układała lice? : I gdzież są jej przysięgi, jakie obietnice? : Miałemże od niej choć przez sen nadzieję? : Nie! nie! sam urojone żywiłem mamidła, : Sam przyprawiłem jady, od których szaleję! : Po cóż ta wściekłość? jakie do niej prawa? : Co za moją wzgardzoną przemawia osobą? : Gdzie wielkie cnoty? świetne czyny? sława? : Nic! nic! ach, jednę miłość mam za sobą! : Znam to; nigdym śmiałymi nie zgrzeszył zapędy, : Nie prosiłem, ażeby była mnie wzajemną: : Prosiłem tylko o maleńkie względy, : Tylko żeby była ze mną, : Choćby jak krewna z krewnym, jak siostrzyczka z bratem, : Bóg świadkiem, przestałbym na tem. : Gdybym mówił: widzę ją, widziałem ją wczora, : I jutro widzieć będę; : Z nią z rana, w dzień koło niej, koło niej z wieczora, : Oddam pierwszy dzień dobry, u stołu z nią siędę - : Ach, jak byłbym szczęśliwy! (po pauzie) : Zapędzam się marnie. : Ty pod zazdrośnych oczu, chytrych żądeł strażą! : Ani obaczyć nie wolno bezkarnie. : Pożegnać, porzucić każą... : Umrzeć!... (z żalem) : Kamienni ludzie! wy nie wiecie, : Jak ciężka śmierć pustelnika! : Konając patrzy na świat, sam jeden na świecie! : Dłoń mu przychylna powiek nie zamyka! : Żałobne grono łoża nie otoczy, : Nikt nie pójdzie za trumną do wieczności domu, : Garsteczki piasku nie rzuci na oczy, : Zapłakać nie masz komu! : O, gdybym mógł choć przez sen pokazać się tobie, : Gdybyś na mojej pamiątkę męki : Jeden przynajmniej dzionek chodziła w żałobie, : Przypięła jednę czarną wstążkę do sukienki!... : Może spojrzysz ukradkiem... i łezka boleści... : I pomyślisz westchnąwszy: ach, on mię tak kochał! (z dziką ironią) : Stój, stój, żałosne pisklę!... precz, wrzasku niewieści! : Będęż, jak dziecko szczęścia, umierając szlochał? : Wszystko mi, wszystko niebiosa wydarły, : Lecz reszty dumy nie mogą odebrać : Żywy, o nic przed nikim nie umiałem żebrać, : Żebrać litości nie będę umarły! (z determinacją) : Rób, co chcesz, jesteś woli swojej panią. : Zapomnij!... ja zapomnę! (pomieszany) : wszak już zapomniałem? (zamyślony) : Jej rysy... coraz ciemniej..., tak, już się zatarły! : Już ogarniony wieczności otchłanią : Doczesnym pogardzam szałem... (pauza) : Ach, wzdycham! czegoż wzdycham? ha! westchnąłem za nią, : Nie! nie mogę zapomnieć o niej i umarły. : Wszakże ją widzę, wszak tu, o, tu stoi! : Płacze nade mną... jaka łezka szczera! (z żalem) : Płacz, moja luba, twój Gustaw umiera! (z determinacją) : No, dalej, śmiało, Gustawie! (podnosi sztylet) (z żalem) : Nie bój się, luba, on się nic nie boi! : Czego żałujesz, on nic z sobą nie zabiera! : Tak! wszystko! wszystko tobie zostawię, : Zostawię życie, i świat, i rozkosze, (z wściekłością) : I twego!... wszystko... o nic... ani łzy nie proszę! (do Księdza, który wchodzi ze służącemi) : Słuchaj ty... jeśli cię kiedy obaczy... (z wzmagającą się gwałtownością) : Pewna nadludzka dziewica... kobiéta, : I jeśli ciebie zapyta, : Z czego umarłem? nie mów, że z rozpaczy; : Powiedz, że byłem zawsze rumiany, wesoły, : Żem ani wspomniał nigdy o kochance, : Że sobie grałem w karty, piłem z przyjacioły... : Że ta pijatyka... tańce... : Że mi się w tańcu... ot (uderza nogą) : skręciła noga. : Z tego umarłem... (przebija się) KSIĄDZ : Jezus, Maria! bój się Boga! (chwyta za rękę, Gustaw stoi; zegar zaczyna bić) GUSTAW (pasując się ze śmiercią, patrzy na zegar) : Łańcuch szeleści... Jedenasta wybija! KSIĄDZ : Gustawie! (kur pieje drugi raz) GUSTAW : To drugie hasło! : Czas ucieka, życie mija! (zegar kończy bić, świeca druga gaśnie) : I drugie światło zagasło! : Koniec boleści!... (dobywa sztylet i chowa) KSIĄDZ : Ratujcie, przebóg, może jaka rada! : Ach, już, już kona, wbił do rękojeści, : Padł ofiarą szaleństwa! GUSTAW (z zimnym uśmiechem) : Przecież nie upada! KSIĄDZ (chwyta za rękę) : O zbrodnio! Boże, odpuść... Gustawie! Gustawie! GUSTAW : Zbrodnia taka nie może popełniać się co dzień, : Daj pokój próżnej obawie; : Stało się - osądzano - tylko dla nauki : Scenę boleści powtórzył zbrodzień. KSIĄDZ : Jak to? co to jest? GUSTAW : Czary, omamienie, sztuki. KSIĄDZ : Ach! włosy mi się jeżą; drżą pode mną nogi, : W imię Ojca i Syna! co to wszystko znaczy? GUSTAW (patrząc na zegar) : Wybiło dwie godziny: miłości, rozpaczy, : A teraz następuje gadzina przestrogi. KSIĄDZ (chce go sadzić) : Usiądź, połóż się, oddaj zabójcze narzędzie, : Pozwól rany opatrzyć - GUSTAW : Daję tobie słowo, : Że aż do dnia sądnego sztylet w pochwach będzie. : O ranach próżna troska, wszak wyglądam zdrowo? KSIĄDZ : Jak Bóg na niebie, nie wiem, co to... GUSTAW : Skutki szału, : Albo może kuglarstwo? - Są kosztowne bronie : Których ostrze przenika i aż w duszy tonie; : Przecież widomie nie uszkodzą ciału. : Taką bronią po dwakroć zostałem przebity... (po pauzie z uśmiechem) : Taką bronią za życia są oczy kobiéty, (ponuro) : A po śmierci grzesznika cierpiącego skrucha! KSIĄDZ : W imię Ojca i Syna i Świętego Ducha! : Czego stoisz jak martwy? zaglądasz na stronę? : Ach, oczy!... przebóg, jakby bielmem powleczone! : Puls ustał... ręce twoje zimne jak żelazo! : Co to wszystkoma znaczyć? GUSTAW : O tym inną razą! : Słuchaj, jakie mię na świat zamiary przywiodły. : Kiedy wchodząc do ciebie stanąłem u progu, : Pamiętam, że z dziatkami odprawiałeś modły, : Któreś za dusze zmarłe ofiarował Bogu. KSIĄDZ (chwyta krucyfiks) : Prawda, zaraz dokończym... (ciągnie Dzieci do siebie) GUSTAW : No, przyznaj się szczerze, : Czy wierzysz w piekło; w czyściec?... KSIĄDZ : Ja we wszystko wierzę, : Cokolwiek w Piśmie Świętym Chrystus nam ogłasza : I w co zaleca wierzyć Kościół, matka nasza. GUSTAW : I w co twoje pobożne wierzyły pradziady? : Ach! najpiękniejsze święto, bo święto pamiątek, : Za cóż zniosłeś dotychczas obchodzone Dziady? KSIĄDZ : Ta uroczystość ciągnie z pogaństwa początek; : Kościół mnie rozkazuje i nadaje władzę : Oświecać lud, wytępiać reszty zabobonu. GUSTAW (pokazując na ziemię) : Jednak proszą przeze mnie, i ja szczerze radzę, : Przywróć nam Dziady. Tam, u Wszechmocnego tronu, : Kędy nasz żywot ścisłe odważają szale, : Tam większym jest ciężarem łza jednego sługi, : Którą szczerze wyleje nad tobą u zagonu, : Niż kłamliwe po drukach rozgłaszane żale, : Płatny orszak i kirem powleczone cugi. : Jeśli, żałując śmierci dobrego dziedzica, : Lud zakupioną świecę stawia mu na grobie, : W cieniach wieczności jaśniej błyszczy się ta świéca : Niż tysiąc lamp w niechętnej palonych żałobie. : Jeśli przyniesie miodu plastr i skromne mleko : I garścią mąki grobowiec posypie: : Lepiej posili duszę, o! lepiej daleko, : Niż krewni modnym balem wydanym na stypie. KSIĄDZ : Ani słowa. Lecz Dziady, te północne schadzki : Po cerkwiach, pustkach lub ziemnych pieczarach, : Pełen guślarstwa obrzęd świętokradzki, : Pospólstwo nasze w grubej utwierdza ciemnocie : Stąd dziwaczne powieści, zabobonów krocie : O nocnych duchach, upiorach i czarach. GUSTAW : Więc żadnych nie ma duchów? (z ironią) : Świat ten jest bez duszy? : Żyje, lecz żyje tylko jak kościotrup nagi, : Który lekarz tajemną sprężyną rozruszy; : Albo jest to coś na kształt wielkiego zegaru, : Który obiega popędem ciężaru? (z uśmiechem) : Tylko nie wiecie, kto zawiesił wagi! : O kołach, o sprężynach rozum was naucza; : Lecz nie widzicie ręki i klucza! : Gdyby z twych oczu ziemskie odpadło nakrycie, : Obaczyłbyś niejedno wkoło siebie życie, : Umarłą bryłę świata pędzące do ruchu. (do Dzieci, które wchodzą) : Dzieci, chodźcie pod kantorek. (do kantorka) : Czego potrzebujesz, duchu? GŁOS Z KANTORKA : Proszę o troje paciorek. KSIĄDZ (przerażony) : W imię Ojca... niech biega... Altarystę zbudzi, : Słowo stało się ciałem!... zawołajcie ludzi!... GUSTAW : Wstydź się, wstydź się, mój ojcze, gdzie rozum? gdzie wiara? : Krzyż jest mocniejszy niżli wszyscy ludzie twoi, : A kto się Boga boi, ten się nic nie boi. KSIĄDZ : Mów, czego potrzebujesz... ach, to upiór! mara! GUSTAW : Ja! nic nie potrzebuję, jest potrzebnych tylu! (łowi koło świecy motyla) : A tuś mi, panie motylu! (do Księdza, pokazując motyla) : Ten migający wkoło oćmy rój skrzydlaty : Za życia gasił każdy promyczek oświaty, : Za to po strasznym sądzie ciemność ich zagarnie; : Tymczasem z potępioną błąkając się duszą, : Chociaż nie lubią światła, w światło lecieć muszą, : To są dla ciemnych duchów najsroższe męczarnie! : Patrzaj, ów motyl, strojny barwionymi szaty, : Był jakiś królik albo pan bogaty, : I wielkim skrzydeł roztworem : Zaciemiał miasta, powiaty. : Ten drugi, mniejszy, czarny i pękaty, : Był książek głupim cenzorem : I przelatując sztuk nadobne kwiaty, : Oczerniał każdą piękność, którą tylko zoczył, : Każdą słodkość zatrutym wysysał ozorem : Albo przebijał do ziemi środka, : I nauk ziarno z samego zarodka : Gadziny zębem roztoczył... : Ci znowu, w licznym snujący się gwarze, : Są dumnych pochlebnisie, czernideł pisarze. : Na jakie pan ich gniewał się zagony, : Tam przeklęta chmura leci, : I czy ledwie wschodzące, czy dojrzałe plony : Jako sarańcza wybija. : Za tych wszystkich, moje dzieci, : Nie warto zmówić i Zdrowaś Maryja. : Są inne, słuszniej godne litości istoty, : A między nimi twoi przyjaciele, ucznie, : Których ty wyobraźnią w górne pchnąłeś loty, : Których wrodzony ogień podniecałeś sztucznie. : Jaką, żyjąc, pokutę mieli za swe winy, : Oznajmiłem, wieczności przestąpiwszy progi: : Życie moje ścisnąłem w krótkie trzy godziny : I znowu wycierpiałem dla twojej przestrogi. : Im więc nieś ulgę prośbą i mszalną ofiarą; : Dla mnie oprócz wspomnienia nic więcej nie proszę. : Za grzech mój życie było dostateczną karą, : A dziś, nie wiem, nagrodę czy pokutę znoszę. : Bo kto na ziemi rajskie doznawał pieszczoty, : Kto znalazł drugą swojej połowę istoty, : Kto nad świeckiego życia wylatując krańce, : Duszą i sercem gubi się w kochance, : Jej tylko myślą myśli, jej oddycha tchnieniem, : Ten i po śmierci również własną bytność traci, : I przyczepiony do lubej postaci, : Jej tylko staje się cieniem. : Jeśli, żyjąc, świętemu był uległy panu, : Niebieską z nim chwałę dzieli; : Albo ze złym do wiecznej strącony topieli, : Jest bolesnego wspólnikiem stanu. : Na szczęście Bóg mię zrobił poddanym anioła, : Dla niej i dla mnie przyszłość śmieje się wesoła. : Tymczasem, jak cień błądząc przy kochanych wdziękach, : Bywam albo w niebiosach, albo w piekła mękach. : Gdy ona wspomni, westchnie i łezkę wyleje, : Zbliżam się do usteczek, biały włos rozwieję, : Zmieszam się z odetchnieniem i przeniknę ciebie, : I jestem w niebie! : Lecz kiedy!... oh, czujecie, wy, coście kochali! : Jakim zawiść ogniem pali!... : Długo jeszcze po świecie błąkać się potrzeba, : Aż ją Bóg w swoje objęcie powoła; : Natenczas śladem lubego anioła : I cień mój błędny wkradnie się do nieba. (zegar zaczyna bić) (śpiewa) : Bo słuchajcie i zważcie u siebie, : Ze według bożego rozkazu: : Kto za życia choć raz był w niebie; : Ten po śmierci nie trafi od razu. (zegar kończy bić, kur pieje, lampa przed obrazem gaśnie, Gustaw znika) CHÓR : Bo słuchajmy i zważmy u siebie, : Że według bożego rozkazu: : Kto za życia choć raz był w niebie, : Ten po śmierci nie trafi od razu. Dziady5